Sur le Fil de la Folie
by Odyssea-fic
Summary: OS: Et si la douce Hermione n'était pas aussi douce que cela...
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous.**_

_**Voici un nouvel OS dont bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**Sur le fil de la folie**

Hermione regarda son repas d'un œil morne. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces regards désolés qui se tournaient inlassablement vers elle. Depuis une semaine. Une semaine entière ! A devoir supporter toutes ses marques de soutient qu'elle ne voulait pas, dont elle n'avait pas besoin.

Les seuls moments où elle se sentait à peu près apaisée étaient quand elle croisait un serpentard. Eux au moins ne la regardaient pas constamment avec cet air de chien battu.

Mais le pire était de loin Harry. Il culpabilisait, persuadé qu'il était responsable de la disparition des Granger.

Hermione voulait lui dire mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas le détromper, même si il commencer à l'exaspérer sérieusement avec son attitude, toujours à avoir l'air de porter le monde sur ses épaules.

Tout ça parce que Dumbledore avait eu la brillante idée de venir lui annoncer que ses parents n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis son retour de vacance, soit deux semaines, et ce, devant la grande salle au complet. Et depuis elle vivait dans un véritable enfer de désolation, de condoléance et bien d'autre… alors qu'elle elle savait, mais les autres devraient attendre le dénouement… pas question de créer une quelconque faille à son plan parfait.

Elle sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sut que s'était enfin le moment. Elle repoussa son assiette et redressa la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sur, tous les Griffondors la dévisagèrent, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils l'observaient, attendant patiemment que son masque d'impassibilité se fissure et qu'elle éclate en sanglot. Et voila qu'elle souriait comme si ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie.

Et c'était le cas. Elle apercevait même sa liberté venir à sa rencontre à tire d'aile.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir un hibou officiel se poser devant elle, encore plus que quand c'était un de ceux de Poudlard.

Elle donna un morceau de pain au hibou et détacha la lettre de sa patte. Le document s'éleva aussitôt à un mètre au dessus de la table.

Personne ne disait rien. La curiosité des sorciers avait toujours impressionné Hermione, et même un peu dérangé, mais aujourd'hui, elle était ravie de voir tous les élèves et professeurs, attentifs à cet évènement inattendu.

Enfin, elle n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher derrière ces foutus bouquins, plus besoin d'être la meilleure en tout, la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Elle allait pouvoir être Hermione. Simplement et uniquement Hermione.

La lettre vibra et commença à parler, alors qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, dans cette salle habituellement si bruyante.

_Miss Hermione Granger, par la présente, le Ministère vous informe du résultat de votre audience du 2 janvier 1993._

_La maturité dont vous avez su faire preuve dans cette affaire en parvenant à faire taire les journaux, malgré l'intervention peu discrète du directeur Albus Dumbledore, nous confirme que vous êtes tout à fait apte à vous assumer vous-même et permet au Ministère de déclarer sans crainte votre émancipation._

_Bien sur, le décès de vos parents y influe beaucoup mais le Ministère considère qu'au vu des faits qui lui ont été présenté, qui se trouvent être la torture physique et psychologique sur votre personne, vous n'êtes pas responsable du meurtre de Mr Philippe Granger, ni de celui de Mme Jane Granger née Denarty, mais avez agis en situation de légitime défense._

_Votre dossier judiciaire reste donc vierge._

_Signé le 28 Janvier 1993 par Henry Beechop, secrétaire de Justice au Ministère de la Magie_

La lettre vibra une nouvelle fois et redevint inerte tout en tombant lentement dans la main tendue d'Hermione dont le visage était éclairé d'un immense sourire.

Elle rangea le document officiel dans son sac et reprit son repas, enfin sereine.

- Miss Granger, que signifie tout ceci ? demanda le Professeur Macgonagal, formulant à voix haute ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

Hermione posa ses couvert et se leva lentement avant de faire face à son professeur de métamorphose.

- Que ce soit bien clair pour vous et pour tout les autres, professeur Macgonagal. Hermione Granger n'existe pas et n'a jamais existait. L'élève studieuse et discrète n'a jamais existait. Je déteste étudier mais vole au moins aussi bien qu'Harry. Comme l'a à l'instant annoncé cette lettre officielle du ministère, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec les Granger. Donc à partir de maintenant, pour tout le monde, je serais Hermione, juste Hermione.

Tous virent alors « juste Hermione » se lever, jeter un sort sur son sac qui se retrouva alors, pour la première fois depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille à Poudlard, vidé de tous les livres superflus qu'il contenait sans cesse, et quitter la salle la tête haute. Mais avant de passer la porte elle se retourna et fixa le directeur dans les yeux.

- Et ne vous en faite surtout pas Monsieur, les élèves n'ont rien à craindre de moi. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne m'a _jamais_ embêté ni n'a _jamais_ chercher à me faire du mal, ils n'ont donc pas à craindre de finir comme les Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire un peu fou vint orner les lèvres de la jeune fille alors que tous sentir un frisson de terreur pure les traverser.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs en sautillant gaiment, se fichant pas mal de laisser la grande salle plongée dans un silence de mort.

**FIN**

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme on m'a gentiment demandé une suite, je m'y essais, mais je ne garantis rien.**

Hermione regardait le coucher du soleil, assise sur le parapet de la tour d'astronomie. C'était dangereux et bien sur elle le savait, mais sa liberté enfin acquise lui était bien trop précieuse alors après avoir savouré pendant quelques instant la douce sensation de ses pied tombant dans le vide, elle entreprit de rejoindre la terre ferme.

Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle se décide à rejoindre son dortoir dans la tour des Griffondors. Elle y serait probablement tout aussi au calme qu'à ce moment car depuis son petit speech il y a quinze jours de ça, dans la grande salle, tous les élèves –sans aucune exception – l'évitaient autant que possible : les filles de son dortoir avaient déménagé, surchargeant ceux des autres années et lui laissant les lieux pour elle seule.

Les serpentards l'observaient avec un respect nouveau, sentant probablement en elle le caractère serpentesque qu'elle avait prit soin de refouler pendant toutes ces années, mais ils restaient toujours à distance. Parce qu'il faut toujours rester à distance de ceux qui savent cacher leur perfidie car ce sont eux les plus terribles.

Elle sourit un peu à cette pensée alors qu'elle entamait un mouvement pour ramener sa deuxième jambe sur la terre ferme. Elle trouvait ça très amusant de voir comment leur comportement à tous avait changé, comment ceux qui lui reprocher de n'avoir jamais était sincère avec eux pouvaient lui tourner le dos sans état d'âme.

Mais peu importe, ils n'avaient tous que peu de valeur. Ils ne savaient tous que s'appuyer sur les autres pour tenter de se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

Hermione, elle, avait su agir seule, su se défaire de leur pouvoir à tous et elle n'avait pas fini, elle avait de grand projet, une telle ambition qui lui confirmé qu'elle aurait tout à fait eu sa place chez les serpents : elle serait la première Ministre de la magie du Royaume-Uni à être une femme. Plus encore, elle serait la première Ministre de la magie du monde à être une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle redressa la tête et son sourire se fana légèrement quand elle croisa le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

Elle l'avait oublié. Lui parmi tous les autres. Lui qui, plus encore que de simplement l'éviter, avait tout simplement complètement disparut de sa vie, du jour au lendemain. Même lors des repas il n'était pas dans la grande salle en même temps qu'elle.

Lui dont elle aurait pourtant du se méfier. Parce qu'il y avait pire que quelqu'un comme elle, pire qu'un serpentard qui se cache, il y avait les gens comme lui : le serpentard qui s'ignore. Et alors qu'elle avait eu des années pour apprendre à maitriser son mauvais côté pour qu'il ne puisse que la servir et jamais lui nuire, lui, depuis quinze jours, sentait une colère brulante et vengeresse, du à une trahison brusque et inattendu, l'envahir.

Elle ne s'était pas méfiée et pourtant elle aurait du. Tous le pensaient depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait assassiné ses parents, mais ce n'était rien à côté de lui.

Son regard plongea dans les yeux noirs de celui qui fut son ami.

Elle sourit en le sentant la pousser dans le vide. Elle se souvenait que ces yeux avait un jour étaient vert, mais que comme cette douce couleur, la sérénité et la sagesse avaient disparut de son ami.

Et elle se laissa tomber, heureuse.

Elle savait que ceux qui découvriraient son corps au pied de la tour d'astronomie verraient en se sourire figé sur ses lèvres, dans la mort, la preuve qu'elle avait effectivement sombré dans la folie. Mais d'ici quelques temps ils comprendraient. Dans quelques mois, quelques années tout au plus, ils comprendraient qu'elle avait abandonné ses rêves de grandeur, elle, la serpentard dans l'âme, parce qu'elle avait comprit que le monde des morts valait bien mieux que celui des vivant si un Harry Potter aux pouvoir surpuissant y était. Parce que plongé dans sa folie, un jour, c'est sur, il plongera le monde dans un chaos pire que tous les rêves de Voldemort et de Grindelwald réunis.

**Fin**

**Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin.**

**J'espère que cela vous à plus.**


End file.
